


It's no fun if you can't feel it

by I_am_a_Cephalopod



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim is a mother hen, Leonard is a grouch, M/M, Spock just wants the Captain to do his job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Cephalopod/pseuds/I_am_a_Cephalopod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for anon prompt: Bones has to be in a wheelchair for a while and he isn't happy about it. But he really can't stand that he has to rly on Jim for everything. He feels weak and useless and he hates it, But Jim loves it. He loves being able to take care of Bones and show him the same care and love that Bones has always showed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's no fun if you can't feel it

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in like 20 minutes, and I could probably do better if I gave myself more time. Oh well, it works.

Nothing in his life had ever sucked more than this.

Doctor Leonard McCoy, one of the most talented physicians in the federation, stuck in a wheelchair. Not indefinitely, no, his medical staff was better than that. No, only for a month or so, but it was still a shitty situation. He couldn’t do his work well, the freaking sickbay not designed for a handicapped doctor. He couldn’t wander around the ship without people asking if he needed anything, giving him pity that was like a knife to the gut. It was an overall nightmare.

The worst part, though, was Spock. Not because he was being inconsiderate, no, not at all. He was the one that told the doctor to take the time off to recover. No, it was because Spock expected him to be on Jim wrangling duty, and Jim wouldn’t leave him alone.

So maybe the worst part was Jim, because he was the reason Spock wouldn’t leave him alone. The Captain also wouldn’t leave him alone, but this was in an entirely different way. Jim was being a mother hen, in the most stifling of ways. He constantly brought him food, and would wheel him around the ship when he needed to get somewhere, even though the chair itself was automatic. He was constantly puttering around, helping him get dressed, helping him in the shower (he could clean himself, god damn it!), he even once went so far as to try and physically feed him.

He also did really sweet things, though, like rearrange their room so that Bones could get around without getting stuck between furniture. There was the also the old fashioned books, the ones that Bones had been meaning to read but hadn’t had the time, that somehow made it off the high shelves and onto one of the tables. Or how sometimes Bones would fall asleep on the couch and wake up in bed wrapped in Jim’s arms, realizing he had been carried there.

He had to admit, it wasn’t all bad, but he was still itching to get out of that damn chair. Life wasn’t nearly as fun when he couldn’t follow Jim on harebrained adventures and feel things below his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are love, comments are motivation.


End file.
